


Who's the Monster here?

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: When all of the monster killing stopped.... Steve didn't.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144
Collections: Horrorscopes, Round 2: Murder Boy/girl-friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round two of the horrorscopes challenge. 
> 
> Challenge 2: Serial Killer (boyfriends)  
> Zodiac: Scorpio

The thing is, after all of the Upside Down shit ended, after all the monster killing finally _stopped_ , Steve _didn't_.

There was just something about protecting people, about _eliminating the threat_ , that excited him, that gave him a _purpose._ A purpose other than just looking pretty, and doing what he's told.

He'd finally found something that gave him _complete_ satisfaction and he wasn't about to let that go.

 _So_ , after the gate closed for the last time, after there were no more supernatural monsters for Steve to stalk, for him to _kill_ , he'd immediately moved on to the _human_ kind.

It was a surprisingly easy transition. But that might be because he'd seen plenty of people, plenty of _scientists,_ behave no better than the demons they'd unleashed.

Sometimes even _worse._

And no one holds these abusers and rapists accountable. They get away with it. They get away with _destroying people's lives._

It feels wrong to stand back and do nothing.

So, Steve doesn't.

He won't let them get away with it any more.

But look, he doesn't just snatch up random, mean looking Joe schmo's off the street, ok? Steve is better than that.

There are _rules_.

He'd only go for those assholes that hurt people. The ones that preyed on _kids,_ that got off on their fear. The kind of people that had no business breathing. But even if he felt like he was on the right path, that he had the right person, he still needed proof.

He'd watch, listen, wait...but once he got what he was looking for...well, there was no stopping him.

His first kill had practically landed in his lap, at least when it came to the proof department.

Neil Hargrove left _plenty_ of it for Steve to find…all over his son's body.

It was almost too easy for him to get his hands on the man. Neil had been a creature of habit so he'd known exactly where he'd be after having an _altercation_ at home.

All he'd had to do was wait outside the local tavern. Once the asshole came back out to his car, and there was no one else around, Steve had stumbled into him and asked if he happened to have light.

He had been quick to dig in his pocket for one, but instead of a cigarette, he'd been met with a knife in Steve's hand.

He hadn't stood a chance.

Admittedly, he'd been pretty sloppy that first time. He'd just slit the man's throat from ear to ear without any warning, and he hadn't been prepared for Neil's blood to cover him as he pitched forward.

And well, blood is kinda hard to explain away.

But the adrenaline had gotten to him, ok? Billy's bruised face had flashed in front of his eyes and he'd just _done_ it. And he didn't stick around to watch him bleed out.

He'd just stripped off his red soaked jacket and turned his back to him to stuff it into his trunk along with the knife. 

Then he left him gurgling on the pavement. 

That's actually one thing Steve wishes he could go back and change about his first kill. It had been too _quick_. He hadn't taken his time, hadn't felt the resistance of flesh against the blade, hadn't been able to _savor_ it.

He didn't get to see his horrified realization, didn't get to watch the life drain from his eyes. Didn't get to tell him exactly _why_ he was doing this to him. Didn't get to properly feel his terror.

And yeah, Steve's self aware enough to know that he gets off on the fear too, just like they do, but really, this is _different._ He is just giving them a taste of their own medicine, giving them the punishment they deserved.

So what if it gave him a rush? Got his blood pumping? So what if he enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed toying with them before putting them out of their misery?

Does it really matter?

No one was going to miss these fuckers.

In fact, their victims would probably be _thanking_ him.

They would finally be able to breathe freely. Finally get some kind of sleep knowing their tormenter no longer walked with the living.

 _Steve_ had made that possible. Had given them a sense of security.

And that is what really does it for him.

So, while he hadn't originally intended to take his little murder plot past Neil Hargrove, he had quickly changed his mind.

Because when he thought about Billy and how he'd no longer be suffering at the hands of his father? _Yeah_ , he wanted more of _that_.

Why should he stop at Neil?

Why not find _all_ of the Billy's and rid them of their Boogeymen?

He should. He absolutely _should_ find them.

But Steve had known that the next one would be harder. If he was going to rid his town of predators, he'd need access to information. He'd need to have more authority. He'd need to be able to move freely, out in the open without arousing suspicion.

He'd need to hide in plain sight.

And well, he knew _exactly_ how he was going to do that.

So, three weeks after he watched Billy bury his father six feet under, he'd walked into the Hawkins Sheriff's Department…

...and asked Hop for a job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is going to be another ficlet series. 🤷🏻♀️

Billy Hargrove prided himself on his skills of observation. Growing up the way he had, it could have been the difference between going to bed hungry or going to bed bleeding.

Being able to read people and predict their actions and motivations had come in handy over the years and it kept him ahead of the game in his personal and professional life. It never seemed to fail him…

Until now.

It could just be that his senses were getting rusty, after all, it had been six years since his father died, but it was more likely because his _feelings_ were involved. He couldn't see what was right in front of him because he didn't _want_ to.

He wanted to turn a blind eye to his boyfriend's questionable behavior, to the dried blood beneath his nails. He wanted to ignore the strange feeling he got when he came home extra late, when his smile was too wide and his posture too relaxed when the evening news pronounced another death. He wanted to forget the familiar bruises and scratch marks.

Billy wanted to just explain it away.

Because Steve is a _cop_.

Of course he'd get into some scuffles and make someone, or himself, bleed. Of course he'd come home late some nights because of stake outs or paperwork. Of course he'd be happy when a rapist, or otherwise bad guy, was found murdered.

Hell, _Billy_ was happy to hear when assholes got what they deserved, he hadn't shed a tear for his pops after they laid him in the ground, but it was different for Steve. Sometimes he looked….accomplished. Not just relieved that another monster was off the streets.

He looked ….almost _proud_.

Like he had some kind of personal connection or responsibility for such a violent outcome.

For those few seconds in front of the television, he was a different person.

But even with all of the….weird things he'd noticed over the years, Billy keeps pretending that nothing has changed, because he _loves_ Steve. Steve has always been there for him. He'd taken care of Billy when he needed him and helped make him a better person.

Steve is a good guy. A good cop. Best detective Howard county has ever had.

He is always protecting people and he has the whole town of Hawkins wrapped around his finger. So it was easy to keep going. To keep smiling. To forget what he saw, what he briefly suspected…

But…

His hand slightly shakes as he stares down at the paper bill in his hand.

For a storage unit he hadn't known about.

He wants to shove it back into the desk draw where he'd found it. He wants to leave the office and get a beer from the fridge. He wants to forget he'd ever seen it. Wants to ignore the sick thoughts in his head.

"Billy?"

But he can't anymore.


End file.
